


Insanity

by kaorusquee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, insane Kaneki, uta gets injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki’s final slide into madness and how Uta overcomes it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> I really did not plan to have every utakane story I write to start with the same letter. /// It’s just working out that way. This story is darker than my other two. The title should be enough to tell you that.

Insanity

Uta sighed, leaning back in his chair as he stared at the mask he was supposed to be fixing. Honestly, how had it even ripped? He’d used the strongest leather and thread he could, foreseeing a lot of change from the once innocent male. 

“If you can’t fix it, just say so.” Kaneki walked out of the living area, shirtless, toweling his white hair dry. “I brought it back to you because you made it and you are the best, but if you can’t fix it…” 

“I can fix it.” Uta looked at his insane boyfriend. They’d been dating since a little before Kaneki’s capture. He missed the innocent black-haired boy he’d once been. But he also liked this version of him. Even if he did have to word things carefully so as not to set him off. “I was just wondering what you’ve been up to that caused it to tear.” 

Kaneki tossed the towel aside, came up behind Uta and leaned against him, arms stretched out across his slim shoulders. “It doesn’t really matter what I’ve been up to.” He cooed quietly. “It was just a mistimed maneuver; you don’t need to know more than that. You need only to fix it.” He gave the ghoul a small squeeze. 

The gesture was both affection and a warning. Uta knew Kaneki was ruthless enough to do whatever it took to accomplish his plans. The torture he’d had to go through had altered the male’s state of mind. So far, Uta knew only his gentle presence kept Kaneki stable. But if something were to happen to upset that… The ghoul didn’t fear for his own life. He knew it was a risk, being with Kaneki, but he also knew he could hold his own against him. He’d once been a terror himself; that part of him still lived just beneath his skin. He _chose_ to be gentle, to not give in to that part of himself. No, what Uta feared was what it would do to Kaneki. The male was almost too deep into insanity already; a further plunge, and he’d never return. 

Still aware of Kaneki watching his every move, Uta leaned forward and examined the mask again. The rips in the leather were long and cleanly cut. If it had been a quinque, it was an extremely sharp one. Like a scalpel? “It will be fragile along the lines once repaired. It would be better to make you a new one.” 

Something flickered in Kaneki’s eyes. “I don’t want a new mask. I want that one.” 

The mask maker felt a bit of warmth in his heart. That Kaneki didn’t want a new mask gave Uta hope, told him the male’s mind was still in there somewhere. “It will take a few days. I’ll need to treat the leather, and make sure the repair holds before giving it back to you.” 

“That’s fine.” Circling around, Kaneki leaned in and gave Uta a long, thorough kiss. “I want you to fix my mask, but I also want _you._ I’m going to bed. Don’t keep me waiting.” He walked out of the workshop. 

Uta watched him go. It was a dangerous game he was playing, being with Kaneki. But someone had to ground him, to give him a quiet stable place to return to, and who better than the one called the gentle ghoul?   
…………………………………………………   
If only things worked out the way they were supposed to. No sooner had Uta fixed the mask that Kaneki disappeared again. He knew the half-ghoul had a mission, something to do with the doctor that had transplanted ghoul organs into him. Whether it was to kill him or get answers or some other thing, Uta didn’t know. He liked his masks, and preferred not to fight nowadays. It was distressing to wait for Kaneki to return each time, but he’d only get involved if the male actually asked him to. 

That had been the plan, anyway. Until he learned that Kaneki had snapped. Accidentally attacking Hinami had been the last damaging point for Kaneki, and he’d fallen headfirst into madness. He’d heard the story from Touka, who, although not knowing the extent of their relationship, knew that he cared for the half-ghoul. She’d gone to him, and now he was out late at night, looking for his insane lover. 

He wanted to find him before the investigators did. Maybe there was some way to bring Kaneki back from this, but not if the male was dead. 

It was difficult to find someone when you didn’t even know what district they were currently in. He could only follow his nose, and hope to catch a trace of the half-ghoul's unique scent. 

Or a blood trail and maniacal laughter, that worked too. Loud voices alerted him, followed by a wet sound he knew all too well. Someone had just died. The fresh blood didn’t even make him hungry at the moment; his focus was only on the masked ghoul covered in his victims’ blood and laughing about it. 

Not one body was eaten from, he noted with a quick sweep of his eyes. This had been a killing spree, plain and simple. Kaneki really had cracked. He sighed, placed his hands in his pockets, and slowly walked forward, stopping just out of reach of Kaneki’s rinkaku. “Kaneki-kun.” 

Kaneki’s crazed ghoul eye turned to look at him. No recognition showed; he didn’t expect there to be any. The male had well and truly lost control. 

“Kaneki-kun.” Uta repeated. A low growl was his only response. “This isn’t like you. Come back to yourself.” He spoke in a low voice, tone gentle and calm. 

He wasn’t surprised when Kaneki charged at him. He hadn’t expected it to be that easy to bring the male back from madness. He sidestepped, avoiding the half-ghoul’s headlong rush at him, avoided the nails that clawed at him. Nails that were colored just like his own. “Hinami’s alright.” He continued as he moved away from another attack. “Shaken, but alright. She doesn’t even blame you.” 

“Rrrrraaaa!”   
Uta sighed. He’d known it would come to this. If a shock factor had tumbled him into madness, a shock factor should bring him out of it. Theoretically anyway. Seeing the rinkaku move as Kaneki whirled again, the mask maker closed his eyes to await the attack. 

“Nnng!” Being impaled hurt. It had been a long time since he’d gotten injured in a fight. That he did so now willingly… Blood dribbled out of his mouth as he set his head on Kaneki’s shoulder. “Hey… Kaneki… does this rage really help? Does mindlessly attacking people… help the pain?” 

He didn’t know if Kaneki was hearing him or not, but he felt a tremble in the rinkaku in his stomach. 

“I wouldn’t think… it would. This… isn’t your style. You are better than your anger.” He gasped in pain as the rinkaku suddenly retracted from his stomach. As painful as it was, it was not a killing wound. He’d been lucky. He would heal from this. 

“Remember what you’re… fighting for.” He took a shuddering breath, swallowing against the blood in his mouth. “Do you want the investigators to come after you? You aren’t a mindless… killing device. You are Kaneki. M-my… Kaneki.” 

Two of Kaneki’s tentacle-like rinkaku had twined around Uta’s legs. He didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. Maybe good, since they were caressing almost intimately. “Kaneki… kun…” 

“U… U… Uta… san?” 

Uta smiled. “Ah. Welcome back.” 

The younger male shivered. “What have I… I’ve killed so many people!” 

“It happens. As long as you’re… back.” 

Kaneki’s shoulders slumped. “I’ve hurt you.” 

“A flesh would. I’ll heal.” Trying not to groan, he forced himself to stand as Kaneki withdrew his rinkaku. He placed a gentle hand against Kaneki’s masked face. “I’m just glad… you’re you again.” 

The half-ghoul started crying. He gripped Uta’s hand like it was the most important thing in the world to him. At the moment, it was. 

It took a little bit of time, but Uta finally convinced Kaneki that he was alright, and they needed to get away from this place of carnage. People would arrive to help clean-up the bodies, but Kaneki and Uta needed to be long gone. Uta even allowed Kaneki to carry him back to the shop, where they had a long soak to rid their bodies of blood. Once done with that, Kaneki doctored Uta’s wounds even though they were slowly closing on their own. Then the ghoul coaxed Kaneki to bed, where they did nothing more than cuddle and speak gentle words of love.


End file.
